1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to generating slides for a presentation.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
One use which has been found for computers has been to facilitate the communication of information to an audience. For example, it is not uncommon for various types of public speaking, (such as lectures, seminars, classroom discussions, keynote addresses, and so forth), to be accompanied by computer generated presentations that emphasize or illustrate points being made by the speaker. For example, such presentations may include music, sound effects, images, videos, text passages, numeric examples or spreadsheets, or audiovisual content that emphasizes points being made by the speaker.
Typically, these presentations are composed of “slides” that are sequentially presented in a specified order. These slides may include a variety of graphical objects, such as pictures, clipart, shapes, text, images, and so forth. The graphical objects on a slide may be moved on the slide or subjected to various visual effects when the slide is presented. However, design of such graphically complex slides may be difficult, particularly where multiple graphical objects are provided on the slide and/or where complex or combined motion or other effects are implemented.